russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Patrol
=''TV Patrol= TV Patrol'' is the flagship national network news broadcast of ABS-CBN in the Philippines. It airs Monday to Friday from 18:30–20:00 PST (GMT+8), while its weekend edition runs on Saturday and Sunday from 19:00-20:00 PST. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZMM and its television counterpart DZMM TeleRadyo, and on provincial radio stations based in Palawan, Cebu, and Davao, with several MOR stations nationwide. It is also broadcast overseas via ABS-CBN's international brand, The Filipino Channel. It is the longest-running Filipino languageevening newscast since its inception on March 2, 1987. Pre-launch In the fourth quarter of 1986, ABS-CBN News executives, among them the then News Manager Angelo Castro, Jr.,[1][2][3][4] began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to Balita Ngayon. On March 1, 1987, ABS-CBN announced the launch of TV Patrol during the public variety extravaganza "Ang Pagbabalik ng Bituin" (The Return of the Star) at Luneta Park,Manila.[5] '1987-2001: De Castro era' Noli de Castro as Vice President in 2009.TV Patrol premiered on March 2, 1987at 6:00 pm. Co-anchoring the newscast were Noli de Castro, a radio announcer for DZMM, Mel Tiangcoand Robert Arevalo, both final anchors of Balita Ngayon.[6] De Castro began the pilot and subsequent episodes with his opening line, "Magandang Gabi....Bayan" ("Good evening, nation") and ended with his closing line,"Maraming Salamat, Magandang Gabi, Bayan" ("Thank you and good night, nation") to end the newscast. De Castro's signature line became a news magazine program which hosted by himself on the same name of a signature line. The signature line went popularized until November 19, 2004, the day Korina Sanchez first left the newscast, and again since November 8, 2010, the day of his return. Segment anchors included Ernie Baron, who served as the newscast's chief meteorologist and provided viewers trivia pertaining to science and history, and actress-personality Angelique Lazo, who first hosted Star News, an entertainment news segment. The style of the newscast, according to De Castro, was eventually "Tabloid on the Air". Most of its segments were: "Wanted" (later became Pulis Report), & Lingkod ng Bayan: Ang Puso ng TV Patrol. However, Arevalo eventually left the newscast to host the morning show Magandang Umaga. Frankie Evangelista swapped for him in May 1987. Evangelista would later be notable for his TV Patrol discussion segment entitled PULSO: Pangkalahatang Ugnayan Laan Sa Opinyon (PULSE: Overall Correlation Reserved for Opinions). With the introduction of international broadcasts in 1989 to the Pacific islands of Guam and Saipan, and later with the birth of The Filipino Channel in 1994, TV Patrol became the first Philippine newscast and program to be broadcast overseas. It still does so today, now in an expanded reach through TFC and the live web streaming on its official webpage. In 1994 , Korina Sanchez and Ted Failon temporarily took over Tiangco and Evangelista's chair until TV Patrol underwent changes on its theme and title card the same year. Christine Bersola joined the newscast a year later to host Star News until 1996. In 1995 , Korina Sanchez who is from Hoy Gising replaced Tiangco to TV Patrol's anchor when the latter moved to GMA Network after being suspended from doing a TV commercial. Sanchez's relief anchor then was Kata Inocencio, who would be also be placed in Tiangco's seat. The former continued anchoring Tiangco's Lingkod Bayan, a public service segment of the newscast. In same year, Ted Failon replaced Frankie Evangelista in TV Patrol. On April 1, 1996 , De Castro and Alice Dixson became the sole anchor of the newscast, becoming the first solo anchor on a newscast on the Philippine television also the newscast was reformated and airing time was cut to 60 minutes. In 2000, TV Patrol started its simulcast over AM radio stations DZMM (Manila), DYAB (Cebu), and DXAB (Davao) and began an online presence through th On March 9, 2001, Noli De Castro and Alice Dixson left the newscast to run for Senator. '2001-2004:Sanchez era' On March 12, 2001, Korina Sanchez and Alice Dixson who returned to the newscast and she anchored it from 1995-1996 replacing Tiangco who transferred to GMA, Henry Omaga-Diaz who became Noli De Castro's relief anchor from 1996-2001, and Aljo Bendijo, a former anchor of TV Patrol Southern Mindanao, took over the anchor chair vacated by De Castro. Marc Logan was hired to become the news reader of trivial segments and features. Since then, the TV text in different fonts (Impact, Arial) was stil used & Patrol text font logo change to Handel Gothic, which still use until now In 2002 , TV Patrol began to reformat its studio set, by placing its city background large, it also added a Globe. During that time, Korina Sanchez was situated on news studio, while Aljo Bendijo anchored outside the studio. In April 21, 2003, TV Patrol relaunched its studio set, newsdesk, & graphics, along with the theme music & a silhouetted OBB. Julius Babao replaced Bendijo after several changes in the anchor chair.[7] Again, Korina Sanchez was still situated at the news studio, & Julius Babao was situated at Studio 7, inside the ABS-CBN building.[8] TV Patrol still holds the record of having the highest rating newscast when then-anchor Korina Sanchez conducted an exclusive live interview with Kris Aquino regarding the latter's break-up with Joey Marquez. The September 24, 2003 edition, which featured Kris' interview, ate up most of the newscast's airtime, making it extend beyond its 6:00pm–7:00pm timeslot. According to AGB, the edition, the longest in its history back then, garnered a rating of 47.2% in Mega Manila.[9] In 2004, Julius Babao later joined the news studio, which would expand the set with a screen projector. Aside from its reformat, TV Patrol launches its new slogan "Subok nang Maasahan based on ABS-CBN News slogan. In July 2004, The ratings of TV Patrol began to get low, since it face its new competitor 24 Oras. Thus, the ABS-CBN management needed to reformat the said news program. Korina Sanchez did her final broadcast on Babao-Failon-Davila era On November 22, 2004, TV Patrolrelaunched as TV Patrol World to give weight to reports from Filipino communities worldwide. Julius Babao was joined by Ted Failon and Karen Davila as its main anchors, while special segments are anchored by Ernie Baron, Phoemela Barranda, and Bernadette Sembrano (the colleague of Karen Davila in GMA). Ernie Baron died of heart attack on January 23, 2006 and months later, he was replaced by Kim Atienza as the newscast's resident weatherman. In April 8, 2005, TV Patrol World aired a special edition as a conclusion to ABS-CBN's all-afternoon live coverage of theburial of Pope John Paul II dubbed as "Paalam Ama Mula Sa Bayang Minahal Mo" ("Goodbye Pope, from the Country you Loved"). Korina Sanchez and Dong Puno anchored live from the ABS-CBN Newscenter in Quezon City as Julius Babao and Karen Davila joined Lynda Jumilla live from the Vatican City, and Henry Omaga-Diaz reported from the Papal memorial in Luneta Park, Manila. On June 5, 2006, TV Patrol World updated its logo design, soundtrack, opening billboard, and graphics but the news format remained the same In January 2007, TV Patrol World started to celebrate its 20th anniversary by launching Boto Mo I-Patrol Mo!, an expansion of the citizen journalism segment Citizen Patrol for the upcoming 2007 midterm elections On November 25, 2007, ABS-CBN aired a documentary special for TV Patrol's 20th anniversary entitled TV Patrol: 20 Taon ng Pagpapatrol (TV Patrol: 20 Years of Patrolling). It was produced by ABS-CBN and Jesuit CommunicationsDays after the documentary was aired, TV Patrol's November 29, 2007 edition morphed into News Patrol Special Edition''covering the events surrounding the Manila Peninsula Siege. Anchored by Ted Failon and Korina Sanchez as part of the special ABS-CBN coverage of the rebellion during the day, the edition shocked millions as it featured live the last few hours of the rebellion, including the arrest of ABS-CBN newscaster/anchor Ces Oreña-Drilon and scores of local and foreign media personalities by the Philippine military for allegedly conspiring with the rebellion perpetrators. On March 31, 2008, TV Patrol unveiled its new set, graphics (with the same red, green, and blue hues identified with the ABS-CBN logo), opening billboard, and new segments, but it retained some of its old segments. The new look is accompanied by slight changes in Patrol's segments, particularly ''Citizen Patrol, and the introduction of Hulog ng Langit, which was specially anchored by Bernadette Sembrano.[10] The same year, Boto Mo I-Patrol Mo temporarily became Bayan Mo I-Patrol Mo. During this period, the newscast held the highest nationwide TV ratings record since Taylon Nelson Sofres (TNS) started conducting its nationwide TV ratings survey when its April 16, 2009 edition of the newscast featured the developing story of the tragedy involving the wife of anchor Ted Failon.[11] This tragedy was the reason of Ted Failon's leave that lasted until June2009 On May 11, 2009, a year before the 2010 elections, TV Patrol World relaunched Boto Mo I-Patrol Mo with the battlecry Ako Ang Simula''On August 5, 2009, TV Patrol World had its longest broadcast in its history that time as it covered at Manila Memorial Park inParañaque the arrival and burial of the remains of President Corazon Aquino who died in the early hours of August 1. Julius Babao anchored the August 5 edition with Ted Failon and Korina Sanchez, with the two anchoring the ABS-CBN special broadcast "Salamat President Cory: Ang Huling Paalam" since morning. Karen Davila joined Henry Omaga Diaz and Ces Orena Drilon with other reporters stationed at Manila Memorial Park. Lasting from 6:30pm to close to 9:00pm, the edition was the most widely watched show in Mega Manila and nationwide on that day as cited by TNS and AGB.[12] 'Babao-Failon-Davila era In time for President-elect Noynoy Aquino's inauguration, on June 30, 2010, TV Patrol World reverted to the original debut title (TV Patrol) with a new logo (still using the RGB ABS-CBN colors, this time with ribbons), new opening titles (featuring the TV Patrol logos of the past and the present), and studio setup that will accommodate augmented reality technology. TV Patrol also introduced their , and also launched its Facebook and Twitter pages. Ted Failon, Karen Davila, and Julius Babao retained as the anchors for the weeknight editions and Bernadette Sembrano and Alex Santos retained as the anchors for the weekend edition. TV Patrol covered the Manila hostage crisis on August 23, 2010 with the longest telecast in its history, lasting for about two and a half hours from 6:30pm to 9:00pm. It was anchored by Ted Failon and Ces Orena-Drilon at the ABS-CBN Newscenter in Quezon City, and Julius Babao at the Quirino Grandstand where the hostage taking took place. The edition covered the tragic conclusion to the Manila hostage crisis to millions of viewers worldwide. The August 23 edition drew flak from various concerned viewers making ABS-CBN News revise its Code of Ethics. It eventually got a Finalist nod in the 2011 New York Festivals. On October 4 of the same year, a new program segment, Winner sa Life! with Winnie Cordero was launched with reports on lifestyle and tips on proper living. '''Failon-Sanchez-De Castro era On November 3, 2010, ABS-CBN announced the return of former Vice President "Kabayan" Noli De Castro and Korina Sanchez as weeknight anchors of TV Patrol, they joined Ted Failon on November 8, 2010.[13] The reformat introduced some minor changes to the logo, graphics, title cards, opening billboard, and enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" color scheme used throughout the news program. On the same day as the relaunch, Gretchen Fullido replaced Phoemela Baranda as the segment host for Star Patrol, while Bernadette Sembrano was retained as segment host and reporter for Lingkod Kapamilya. A week later after the relaunch, Kim Atienza returned as a weather forecaster after a long absence since August due to heart problems, while Marc Logan was later reinstated as humor and features reporter. Another new innovation is the Pulso ng Bayan (People's Pulse) segment, aired on selected Fridays beginning on the same month as the relaunch, that aims to reach to the common people about the issues being raised and broadcast on the newscast. Noli De Castro always hosts this weekly segment and goes out into the streets to ask the people about their reactions about the important news of the weekIn February 2011, TV Patrol launched its weekday text poll, the first in Philippine television news history, where texters can choose to agree or disagree at the current issues being broadcast in the program. The text poll happens from Monday to Friday, but was soon expanded to Fridays. Before the end of the newscast, the three anchors give their opinions about the result of the text poll, similar to the PULSO segment popularized during the time when the late Frankie Evangelista and Mel Tiangco were still part of the anchor team with Noli De Castro. Later, new patriotic segments like Panalo 'To! (It's a Winner!) and Lakas ng Pinoy (Pinoy's Strength) debuted in April of the same year. 'March 5, 2012: 25th Anniversary Special Reformat' On March 5, 2012, to celebrate TV Patrol's 25th anniversary, TV Patrol reformatted their graphics and introduced a new logo (still using the "ribbons" theme) and new opening titles (featuring the TV Patrol logos of the past and the present). A retrospective segment was also added in to commemorate the best events covered during the first 25 years. April 2, 2012 saw newly improved weather graphics and reporting (ABS-CBN Weather Center) (in a nod to earlier reports in the past) debut, including a five day forecast. Commemorative activities include 25 marker openings in various parts of the country to honor the many important events marked in the first 25 years, and a fund-raising drive aimed at giving back to those who became part of the news coverages through the years. A new segment, CCTV (Concerned Citizens Taking Videos) Patrol, was launched on June 25, 2012 aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. On July 29, 2012 TV Patrol's anniversary documentary premiered, it was replayed on August 12 due to public demand. Starting from September 17 of 2012, the brand new segment Kabayan Special Patrol anchored by De Castro himself continues the program's mission of bringing the latest issues to television viewers all over the nation and globally. 'July 29, 2013: New Reformat' On July 29, 2013, TV Patrol, alongside Bandila, reformatted their logo, opening titles, and graphics. The redesigned logo is still based on the "ribbons" theme, although more simplified. A new set was also seen with a brighter flooring and background. The program dropped the '25' on its official logo, and new segment icons debuted. However the Kabayan Special Patrol segment icon stayed the same. 2014 saw the launch of an all new program segment, Investigative Reports, debuting from March the same year, giving viewers nationwide of an insight towards various scandals and problems in society. Weekend edition May 2004 TV Patrol first aired on weekends as an occasional special broadcast. Its first weekend broadcast in May 9, 2004 featured news about the battle between the American forces and the Taliban-led Afghan forces during the Afghan War. It also covered the Oakwood mutiny on July 27, 2003. The weekend editions premiered on Sunday, May 9, 2004 as TV Patrol Sabado and TV Patrol Linggo with Ces Oreña-Drilonand Henry Omaga-Diaz as its first anchors. It in time replaced ABS-CBN Weekend News as ABS-CBN's sole weekend newscast. During this period, the weekend editions used to occupy middle evening time slots between 8pm and 10pm. Ces Oreña-Drilon left the weekend edition for ABS-CBN Insider in 2005, and was replaced by Bernadette Sembrano. On July 8, 2006, Alex Santos replaced Henry Omaga-Diaz after the latter left the show for Bandila on July 2, 2006. The weekend editions stopped their simulcast over DZMM and moved to its present early evening time slot upon his arrival. However the Sunday telecast in several years remained in the mid-evening slots until early 2010. On July 3, 2010 , three days after the first 2010 revamp, the two weekend editions merged into TV Patrol Weekend. In recent editions, a new segment called Kuwentong Obrero (Workers' Story) is fitted into the newscast, which tackles the Philippines' great labor sector. On November 26, 2011, Alex Santos and Bernadette Sembrano were replaced by Pinky Webb and Alvin Elchico.[14] Unlike on the daily edition, the anchors are in sitting on a newsdesk. New segments also debuted, like Kulang sa Pansin, giving attention to various neglected issues, and, for the first time in a national newscast, an oil price watch informing viewers of the latest oil and LPG prices. On the first day of the new graphics being used for the weekend telecasts (August 23, 2014), Dixson and Elchico Main Anchor Alvin Elchico Alice Dixson began to stand like their weekday counterparts. However on the November 9 edition, the first one to be heard on DZMM after 6 years, both of them returned to sitting on the newsdesk. 'Anchors' *Ted Failon (1992; 1995-1996; 2004–present) *Korina Sanchez (1992; 1995-1996; 2001-2004; 2010–present) *Noli "Kabayan" De Castro (1987-2001; 2010–present) *Kim Atienza (2006–present; Weather Weather Lang anchor) *Gretchen Fullido (2010–present; Star Patrol anchor) *Marc Logan (2002–present; Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan anchor) *Winnie Cordero (2010–present; Winner sa Life anchor) *Ginger Conejero (2009–present; primary relief anchor to Fullido) *Tina Marasigan (2013–present; primary relief anchor to Fullido) *Betinna Magsaysay (2012–present; primary relief anchor to Atienza for Weather Weather Lang) 'Weekend anchors' *Joe Marasigan (weekend anchor) (2010-present) *Alice Dixson (weekend anchor) (2014–present) *Pinky Webb (weekend anchor) (2011–present, also a primary relief anchor for Sanchez) 'Former anchors' *Robert Arevalo (1987) *Angelique Lazo (1987-1993; first Star News anchor) *Mel Tiangco (1987-1995) *Frankie Evangelista (1987-1996) *Ernie Baron (1987-2006; weather anchor) *Christine Bersola-Babao (1993-1996; second Star News anchor) *Kata Inocencio (1995-1996; temporary relief anchor of Mel Tiangco and of Korina Sanchez) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2001-2003, weekend anchor 2004-2006; currently relief anchor for De Castro and Failon) *Aljo Bendijo (2001-2003) *Julius Babao (2003-2010; currently as an relief anchor for De Castro and Failon) *Ces Oreña-Drilon (weekend anchor 2004-2005; currently as an relief anchor for Sanchez) *Karen Davila (2004-2010) *Phoemela Baranda (2004-2010; Star Patrol anchor) *Erwin Tulfo (2005; temporary relief anchor for Ted Failon) *Bernadette Sembrano (weekend anchor 2005–2011; currently as an relief anchor for Sanchez) *Alex Santos (weekend anchor 2006–2011; temporary relief anchor for Ted Failon and Noli de Castro) *Niña Corpuz (2007-2009, relief anchor for Baranda in Star Patrol; 2006–present, currently reporter of ABS-CBN) Category:Philippine news series Category:ABS-CBN Category:1987 television series debuts Category:ABS-CBN News